Storsalen
Storsalen '''er på et av hovedrommene på Galtvort, denne salen fungerer på en måte som en aula, altså et samlingsområde for alle skolens elever. Elevene spiser daglig frokost, lunsj, middag og kveldsmat i salen. Storsalen ligger like i nærheten av inngangshallen på venstre side. Innefor Storsalen finnes det et lite rom. Taket Taket i Storsalen er forhekset til å se ut som himmelen utenfor, altså vil et tungskyet tak svare til været på utsiden. Salens oppdeling I alt er det fem langbord i Storsalen, et til hver av husene: Smygard, Ravnklo, Håsblås og Griffing, samt et til lærerne. Lærernes bord står på tvers av elevenes. Husene er plassert med Håsblås lengst til høyre, tett fulgt av Smygard, Ravnklo og helt til venste Griffing. Under gulvet (det vil si på skolens kjøkken) er bordplasseringen nøyaktig lik Storsalens slik at husnissene kan sende opp maten. Storsalens bruk '''Velkomstfesten Hvert skoleår holdes velkomstbanketten i Storsalen, her blir de nye elevene valgt til de forskjellige husene. Og dessuten blir også nye lærere introdusert under denne festen. Det er vanlig at rektor holder en kort tale før måltidet og en etter. Allehelgensfesten thumb|left|Allehelgensfesten thumb|left|Jul Når det er allehelgensaften gjør lærerne i stand salen med gresskar og mer som hører til Allehelgensfesten. *I 1991 kom Professor Krengle stormende inn og ropte at det var troll i Fangekjelleren. *I 1992 deltok ikke Harry Potter, Hermine Grang og Ronny Wiltersen på denne festen, fordi de var på dødselskap hos Nesten hodeløse Nikk. *I 1993 klarte Sirius Svaart å komme seg inn i Galtvort borgen og skremte den trinne damen så alle elevene i Griffing måtte sove i Storsalen. *I 1994 ble forkjemperene til Tretrollmannsturneringen valgt på allehelgensfesten. Harry ble utvalgt som den fjerde skoleforkjemperen. Jul Ved juletider blir det båret inn flere store juletrær, som skal skape stemning i salen. Det er lærerne og prefektene som har ansvaret for å pynte disse trærne. De elevene som er på Galtvort i juleferien spiser julemåltidet sitt i salen. i 1993 var det så få elever på skolen i jula at de fem langbordene ble erstattet med et lite langbord. Heksamen Storsalen blir dessuten også brukt under heksamen (U.G.L.E og Ø.G.L.E), da er de fem langbordene blitt erstattet med en mengde enkle småbord. Skoleavslutningen Skoleavslutningen foregår alltid kvelden rett før elevene vender tilbake til hjemmene sine. Under skoleavslutningen kunngjøres det hvem som har vunnet huspokalen, det huset som har vunnet vil få pyntet salen etter sine farger. I 1995 etter Fredrik Djervells død, ble imidlertidig salen dekt i sorte farger for å lyse fred over Fredrik minne. Bruk i andre sammenhenger Storsalen ble brukt da Gyldeprinz Gulmedal holdt duellklubb i 1992, riktig nok var dette bare et engangstilfelle. Salen ble senere brukt da Galtvort var vert for Tretrollmannsturneringen i 1994, blant annet foregikk turneringens juleball der. Da Den trinne dame i skoleåret 1993 - 1994 flyktet pga Sirius Svaart måtte Griffingene gå til Storsalen for å overnatte der. Det var også i Storsalen at Immiveringskursene ble holdt i 1997, grunnen til at de ble holdt der inne var fordi været ikke var godt nok til å ha det ute. Albus Humlesnurr gjorde det mulig å immivere innenfor salen i den stunden immiveringskursene pågikk. I 1998 ble slutten av Den andre trollmannskrigen avholdt i Storsalen hvor Harry omsider overvant Fyrst Voldemort. Bak kulissene Som det blir avslørt i The Making of Harry Potter, ble det til forskjell fra andre filmoppsett, brukt ekte stein i gulvet i Storsalen. Dette har ført til at den originale Storsalen som ble satt opp under produksjonen fremdeles står for fan til å skue. Den kan ses ved å besøke The Making of Potter i Warner Bros's studioer i London. thumb|left|Storsalen etter Slaget om Galtvort thumb|Inngangen til storsalen fra spillet [[Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery|Hogwarts Mystery]] es:Gran Comedor fr:Grande Salle it:Sala Grande en:Great Hall ru:Большой зал pl:Wielka Sala pt-br:Salão Principal Kategori:Steder på Galtvort